Biss wir glücklich sind
by Loveburnsfirst
Summary: Spielt im Bis s Universum aber es kommen keine Buchcharas vor evtl. die Volturi . Die FF ist eigentlich als RPG entstanden, also switcht es zwischen den Ansichten von zwei Leuten. Reinschaun lohnt sich Romance/Drama/Songfic
1. Einführung

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 2009. In der Vampirwelt ist viel passiert in den vergangenen Jahren. Die Geschichte der Cullens, der menschenfreundlichen Familie aus Forks, die sich gegen die Volturi stellte, streifte durch die Länder und war keinem Vampir unbekannt.  
Die Cullens verschwanden vor einem Jahr von der Bildfläche, denn sie beschlossen ihrem Leben wieder dem ruhigen Anstrich zu geben, den es Früher einmal hatte.  
Doch es gab in unserer Welt Vampire, Werwölfe und Menschen, denen dieses friedliche Leben nicht bestimmt war.  
Jeder hat seine ganz eigene Geschichte, ob mit oder ohne 'Happy End'.. wird sich zeigen._


	2. Steckbriefe JacksonAmberMary

**Name:** Amber McKellan  
**Spitzname: **Amy**  
Alter:** 19  
**Geburtstag:** 23.4.  
**Geschlecht:** weiblich  
**Rasse: **Mensch  
**Größe: **1,68 m  
**Haarfarbe:** hell/mittelbraun  
**Augenfarbe:** bernsteinfarben  
**Statur:** schlank, sportlich, zierlich  
**Wohnort:** San Diego, CA, USA  
**Charakter: **Amber ist lustig, zu 90% gut drauf, sie kann nicht mit Geld umgehen und gibt es sofort aus, wenn sie welches hat. Sie ist aufgeschlossen und lernt gerne viele neue Leute kennen.  
**Hobbies:** Sie spielt gerne Klavier, hat leider kein Eigenes zu Hause, deswegen geht sie Oft zu ihrer besten Freundin Mary O´Connell, die sie schon seit dem Kindergarten kennt. Sie geht auch wahnsinnig gerne Shoppen, wenn sie denn mal Geld zur verfügung hat, traut sich aber letztendlich meist nicht das geld auszugeben.  
**Mag**: Sie hat ein Faible für Chucks und weiße Blusen, sie kombiniert diese gerne in allen möglichen Variationen. Amber liebt Magnolien, da sie der Duft dieser Blumen immer en ihre Kindheit erinnert. Sie isst für ihr Leben gerne Thunfischpizza und Sahneschnitzel.  
**Mag nicht:** Amber hasst ihr Auto, da es ständig Macken hat, nicht auf Anhieb anspringen will oder einfach mal mitten auf der Straße absäuft. Äußerlich ist es auch nicht gerade eine Schönheit, da es schon ziemlich alt ist. Bei schlechter Laune lässt sie sich gleich mitanstecken und sie hasst es, wenn sie schlechte Laune hat. Mieses Wetter kann sie genausowenig leiden, leider ist in San Diego ständig anderes Wetter und man kann nie vorhersagen, wie es wird. Meist regnet es immer, auch wenn den ganzen Tag die Sonne geschienen hat.  
**Stärken:** Amber kann mit Streit gut umgehen und ihn auch recht schnell wieder aus dem Weg räumen, sie kann auch einfach nicht lange böse auf jemanden sein und verträgt sich schnell wieder. Sie bewahrt bei Hektik meistens einen kühlen Kopf, es sei denn, es wächst ihr vollkommen über den Kopf.  
**Schwächen:** Kann an keinem Schuhgeschäft vorbeigehen ohne wenigstens mal reingesehen zu haben, sie muss aber nicht zwingend etwas kaufen. Amber reagiert öfters über, wenn sie die Situation nicht sofort erfasst. Meist reißt sie in unpassenden Situationen Witze und gerät damit oft in ziemlich peinliche Situationen. Bei Verabredungen oder Terminen kommt sie grundsätzlich immer zu Spät, außer zum Unterricht, was sie selbst manchmal wundert.  
**Geschichte:** Amber wurde in San Diego geboren und wuchs auch dort auf. 3 Jahre lang lebte sie mit ihrer Mutter in England, doch dann bekam ihre Mutter heimweh und sie zogen wieder zurück nach San Diego. Amys Vater ist in ihrem 2. Lebensjahr gestorben und sie lebt seitdem mit ihrer Mutter alleine in einem Haus, das er ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Sie haben nicht viel Geld, es reicht gerade so zum Leben. Mit den Gelegenheitsjobs ihrer Mum halten sie sich über Wasser. Ambers beste Freundin ist Mary O´Connell, die sie schon seit dem Kindergarten kennt. Die Beiden sind unzertrennlich, machen jeden Scheiß miteinander und erzählen sich auch alles. Für Amy ist sie wie eine große Schwester und absolut unersetzbar.

**Name**: Jackson Dearing  
**Spitzname:** Jay  
**Alter:** 20 "Menschliches Alter" 165 "Vampirisches Alter"  
**Geburtstag:** 31.10.1988 bzw. 31.10.1843  
**Geschlecht:** männlich  
**Rasse:** Vampir  
**Gabe:** kann vorhandene Gefühle verstärken  
**Größe:** 1,80 m  
**Haarfarbe:** Dunkelbraun  
**Augenfarbe:** Rot bis schwarz trägt in der Öffentlichkeit azurblaue Kontaktlinsen  
**Statur:** Sportlich muskulös (doch die Muskeln stechen nicht stark hervor)  
**Besonderes:** gute Erfahrung im Kampf. Er trägt einige Narben von Kämpfen an seinem Körper und er achtet auch darauf, dass sie niemand sieht.  
**Wohnort:** San Antonio, TX, USA  
**Charakter:** Jackson ist von Natur aus ein ruhiger und gelassener Mensch, er redet nicht viel, meist nur, wenn er etwas gefragt wird oder er eine dringende Frage hat. Das Nötigste eben. Weil er in einer Zeit aufgewachsen ist, die viel Wert auf Höflichkeit legte, ist er auch dementsprechend gut erzogen und würde sich nie unangemessen in der Gegenwart einer Frau benehmen. Jackson ist eigentlich ein lustiger und offener Mensch, doch die Verwandlung in einen Vampir und die Kämpfe, die er durchmachen musste, hatten ihn sehr mitgenommen. Es fällt ihm schwer aus sich herauszugehen.  
**Hobbies:** Jackson liebt gute Bücher, hat aber keine speziellen Favoriten, er liest eigentlich alles Querbeet. Er leibt es auf seinem Motorrad durch die Gegend zu fahren, auch wenn es noch so sinnlos ist, er liebt die Geschwindigkeit. Er hatte schon früh gelernt Gitarre zu spielen und hat dieses Hobby bis heute beibehalten, auch wenn er meist nur für sich spielt. Jackson spielt gerne Baseball und bedauert es, dass er es nur mit sich selbst spielen kann, denn er kennt keine anderen Vampire in seiner Nähe.  
**Mag:** Jackson liebt sein Motorrad über alles, denn es ist das Einzige, das schnell genug für ihn ist, Autos sind ihm schlicht zu langsam und nicht wendig genug.  
**Mag nicht:** Er hasst es, wenn er in überfüllten Räumen ist, oder an Orten mit vielen Menschen. Zwar sucht er sich seine "Beute" gut aus und nimmt nicht einfach wahllos irgendjemanden, doch es fällt ihm schwer den Durst unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
**Stärken:** Er hat eine ziemlich schnelle Reaktion, die ihm auch schon oftmals das "Leben" gerettet hat. Er besitzt außerdem eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis, obwohl er der Meinung ist, dass alle Menschen gleich wären und so leicht zu durchschauen.  
**Schwächen:** Er reagiert ziemlich schnell über, wenn ihn etwas reizt oder etwas ihm nicht Dingen die ihm wichtig sind, ist er besonders aufmerksam und beschützt sie um jeden Preis. Manchmal leider auch, wenn es gar nicht nötig wäre.  
**Besonderes:** Er hatte sich irgendwann mal angewöhnt mit Musik jagen zu gehen und seit dem geht er nur noch mit seinem Mp3 Player jagen.  
**Geschichte:** Jackson wurde 1843 in San Antonio geboren und im Alter von 20 Jahren verwandelt. Er ernährt sich ausschließlich von Menschlichem Blut, hat sich aber recht gut unter Kontrolle. Er streift schon einige Zeit durch die Welt auf der Suche nach seiner Gefährtin.

**Name: **Mary Eliza O´Connell  
**Spitzname:** May  
**Alter: 19  
Geburtstag:** 19.10.1989  
**Geschlecht: **weiblich  
**Rasse:** Mensch  
**Größe: **1,67 m  
**Haarfarbe:** mittel bis dunkelbraun  
**Augenfarbe: **blau-grün  
**Statur: **schlank, zierlich  
**Charakter:** Mary ist ein fröhlicher, lebensfroher Mensch, der jeden Tag genießt und das Gefühl hat, nichts in seinem Leben verpasst zu haben. Sie Lacht gerne und viel und hat die Angewohnheit ziemlich viel zu reden, wenn sie erst einmal losgelegt hat.  
**Hobbies: **Sie spielt Violine, seit einigen Jahren und spielt auch gerne Duette mit ihrer besten Freundin Amber. Wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben will, zieht sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und beschäftigt sich dort mit Öl- und Pastellmalerei.  
**Stärken:** Sie ist sehr redegewandt und man erlebt sie eigentlich so gut wie nie sprachlos, noch dazu ist sie ein wahres Mathegenie.  
**Schwächen:** Mary kann recht schlecht Geheimnisse behalten, es sei denn Amy vertraut ihr etwas an, dann würde sie das Geheimniss natürlich mit in das Grab nehmen. Sie redet manchmal zu viel, dass es Leuten, vorallem neuen Bekanntschaften, schnell mal auf die Nerven gehen kann.  
**Geschichte:** Mary ist Ambers beste Freundin schon seit dem Kindergarten. Sie wohnt schon seit ihrer Geburt in San Diego und geht auch auf die selbe Schule wie ihre Freundin Amy. Sie wohnt mit ihren Eltern zusammen aber plant recht bald auszuziehen, denn so langsam packt sie der Wunsch nach Freiheit und einem eigenen Leben.


	3. Eine neue Stadt

**A/N: Das ganze Bis(s) Universum gehört Stepehnie Meyer ^^ lediglich die Charaktere sind mir =) *Jay umarms* MEINER! ^_^**

Jacksons POV

Ich trat auf die Straße hinaus und sah in den Wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel. Da war ich wieder, San Antonio, meine Geburtsstadt.  
5 Jahre war es her, dass ich das letzte Mal hier war, nun war ich wieder zurück.

Ich war weit gereist um meine Gefährtin zu finden, meine zweite Hälfte. Gefunden hatte ich sie allerdings immer noch nicht.  
Ein letztes Mal blies ich den blauen Dunst aus der Nase, zertrat die Glut meiner Zigarette und ging zu meiner Honda Fireblade. Ich hatte Durst...aber erst einmal brauchte ich neue Musik.  
Ich raste die Straße hinunter, hinein in die Innenstadt zu einem Musikladen den ich empfohlen bekommen hatte und der glücklicherweise jetzt noch offen war.

Es hatte sich hier einiges verändert in den Jahren die ich gereist war. //Naja...in den letzten hundert Jahren hat sich ja auch einiges getan, warum also nicht auch in fünf...// dachte ich, parkte vor dem Laden und zog meinen Helm ab.

"Bah...das ist ja widerlich... Riecht wie nasser Hund...und das recht frisch. Es hat sich wirklich einiges verändert!" murmelte ich vor mich hin und betrat schließlich den Laden. Ich stockte kurz und rümpfte die Nase, hier drin war der Geruch noch stärker und nun sah ich auch woher er kam.

//Ich bleib zum Glück nicht lange...und ihm wird es auch nicht gefallen! Außerdem kann ich immernoch aufhören zu atmen. Ich freu mich schon auf sein Gesicht wenn er riecht wer vor ihm steht!// Ich grinste leicht und kam an den Tresen.  
Während ich wartete schaute ich mich im Laden um, sah mir einige CDs an und las die Überschriften der Flyer auf dem Tresen.

Als der Kerl endlich vor mir stand rümpfte ich wieder die Nase, widerlich dieser Gestank.  
"Hey! Kannst du mir irgendwas Gutes empfehlen? Ich brauch dringend was Neues!" sagte ich und hörte direkt wieder auf zu atmen. //Oh Gott stinkt der...und so was darf frei rumlaufen.  
Zum Glück ist er nicht auch noch nass, das wäre noch widerlicher!// dachte ich mir und verwarf den Gedanken, mich ihm jetzt anzunehmen, direkt wieder.

Darum würde ich mich vielleicht wann anders kümmern, ich hatte Hunger und wollte erst einmal nach Hause, und das hoffentlich recht bald mit guter Musik!  
"Also...was ist? Hast du was für mich?!" fuhr ich ihn an weil ich einfach nur noch weg wollte um meinen Hunger stillen zu können.

Der Kerl bat mir drei verschiedene CDs an. Ich öffnete meine Motorradjacke und holte meinen Geldbeutel heraus. "Gib mir einfach alle drei, wird schon gut sein ich..." es widerte mich an dieses Wort benutzen zu müssen, "...vertraue dir mal das es gute Musik ist, wenn nicht..." ich grinste böse und lehnte mich in Angriffshaltung auf den Tresen, "werde ich wiederkommen um dir einen Besuch abzustatten!", beendete ich den Satz und rümpfte wieder die Nase, ich war diesem Hund zu nahe gekommen.

Ich schaute aus dem Schaufenster und sah es bereits langsam zu dämmern begann, ich musste mich beeilen wenn ich noch auf die Jagd wollte. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich meinen Durst an einem Penner oder gar an einem Tier löschen. Einmal und nie wieder, das hatte ich mir geschworen als ich einmal ein Tier erlegen musste da mein Durst zu groß war und niemand sonst in der Nähe.

"Also Welpe, was macht das?!" belustigt sah ich den jungen Werwolf an, der sich gerade schnell die Nase putzte. Ich wunderte mich sowieso schon dass dieser so überhaupt nicht auf mich reagierte.  
Ich grinste als ich endlich die gewünschte Reaktion des anderen sah. "39,60$?! Kein Ding!" sagte ich, kramte einen 50$ Schein heraus und legte ihn auf die Theke. "Hier...der Rest ist für dich Welpe! Und denk dran was ich dir gesagt habe." ich nahm dem jungen Verkäufer die Tüte ab und lächelte die Frau, die soeben den Laden betreten hatte, an.  
Ich grinste, auf ihre Reaktion, schloss meine Jacke und ging hinaus zu meinem Bike.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause dachte ich nach wo ich dieses Mal jagen gehen würde, im Wald dürfte jetzt noch niemand unterwegs sein aber...an der Raststätte ein paar Meilen außerhalb der Stadt dürfte es noch einige Schlafende Trucker geben. Ja dort würde ich hingehen, doch erst einmal musste ich nach Hause, schließlich fehlte mir noch etwas Entscheidendes zum jagen...Musik!

Als ich zu Hause war packte ich mir schnell die neue Musik auf meinen Player und machte mich direkt wieder auf den Weg zu der Raststätte die ich im Kopf hatte, diesmal allerdings zu Fuß.  
Ich suchte mir den letzten Truck aus, einer der schwer einsehbar war, drang in den Truck ein, überraschte seinen Fahrer im Schlaf und stillte meinen Durst an ihm.  
Nachdem ich fertig war verliess ich den Truck wieder ungesehen und machte mich nach Hause auf.  
Zu Hause türmte sich die Post, meine Nachbarin schaute ja eigentlich alle paar Tage nach doch diesesmal...naja was solls...5 Jahre sind ja auch ne lange Zeit.

Gelangweilt gammelte ich mich auf meine Couch und schaute meine Post durch. //Werbung, Werbung...wow...ein Brief. San Diego High School...oh meine Bewerbung na dann...let´s see!// dachte ich mir und riss schnell den Brief auf. "Hiermit wurden sie angenommen...bla bla...melden sich bitte so schnell wie möglich...bla bla...freuen uns auf sie!" murmelte ich und fing an zu grinsen. //San Diego also...naja...warum nicht, es muss ja nicht für ewig sein. Ich war auch schon lange nicht mehr in dem Teil des Landes. Na dann...mache ich mich direkt auf den Weg!// dachte ich, packte einige Sachen zusammen, stöpselte die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und fuhr los, in Richtung San Diego.

Nach 15 Stunden, einigen Tankpause und einem kleinen Imbiss erreichte ich endlich San Diego. //Ein Hotel wird für die Nacht reichen denke ich und morgen schau ich mir ja eh die Schule an!// dachte ich mir, checkte in dem nächsten Hotel ein und machte mich dann auf die Stadt ein wenig zu erkunden.

Mittlerweile war es 21 Uhr und ich streifte immer noch durch die Straßen. Ich hatte mich umgesehen, es gab hier einige dunkle Gassen an deren Vorteil man sich bedienen konnte.  
Ich zündete mir eine Zigarette an und machte mich auf den Weg in eine Bar, ich wollte die Atmosphäre genießen, die Ausgelassenheit der Leute fühlen.  
Da war doch auch schon eine, ein Irish Pub, genau das richtige. //Ja...die Iren wissen wie man feiert, hier dürfte es mir für die nächsten paar Stunden gutgehen und Hunger habe ich auch keinen! Perfekt.// dachte ich, schaute in den Eingang des Pubs und zog noch einmal an meiner Zigarette.


	4. Ein langer Tag

**DISCLAIMER: Kapitel 3!**

Ambers POV

Ich hatte mir noch nie groß Gedanken über den Verlauf meines Lebens gemacht. Eigentlich.  
Schon neunzehn Jahre lebte ich mit dieser Einstellung, doch langsam spürte ich wie ich mir immer öfter eine entscheidende Frage stellte, die ich mir selbst nicht beantworten konnte.  
Wer war ich?

Mein eigentlicher Name ist Christin-Amber Elizabeth Alice McKellan und mein Gott, wie ich ihn hasste, er war eindeutig zu lang. Ich werde aber nur Amy genannt, weil ich es vorzog mich bei Vorstellungen auf das zu beschränken. Kein Mensch konnte sich diesen Namen merken.

Momentan lebte ich mit meiner Mum, Danielle, in San Diego in einem kleinen Stadtteil namens Shelltown, wir zogen vor ungefähr 2 Jahren von England hierher.  
Ich wurde in San Diego geboren und wuchs auch hier auf, doch irgendwann schien meine Mum genug von diesem Ort zu haben und wir lebten 3 Jahre in England, bis meine Mum dann doch wieder Heimweh bekam.

Einen Dad hatte ich nicht mehr, er war gestorben als ich ungefähr 2 war. Ich vermisste ihn nicht sehr, da ich außer Fotos und Videos kaum eine Erinnerung an ihn hatte.  
Ich hasste San Diego und doch sagte ich nie etwas damit ich meiner Mum nicht noch mehr Sorgen machte. Sie hatte es schon schwer genug auch ohne meine Hilfe.

Durch einen Autounfall vor 5 Jahren konnte sie ihren rechten Arm kaum noch bewegen, da die Sehne fast komplett durchtrennt wurde. Sie war froh über jeden Job den sie bekam, wenn sie einen bekam.  
Wir hielten uns also mit den Teilzeitjobs meiner Mum über Wasser.  
Natürlich war ich schon öfters drauf und dran mir auch einen Job zu besorgen, doch meine Mum meinte ich solle erst die Schule fertig machen, sonst würde der Stress zu groß werden.  
Also tat ich ihr den Gefallen.

Es war 7:33Uhr an irgendeinem Mittwochmorgen im Herbst, es war ungewöhnlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit und ich war an manchen Tagen der festen Überzeugung, dass es jeden Moment schneien würde.  
Ich stand vor dem viel zu großen Spiegel in unserem viel zu kleinen Bad und machte mir meine langen, braunen, strubbeligen Haare zurecht. Was soviel hieß wie, Hände nass machen und einmal kräftig durchwuscheln.

Anders war meinen Haaren sowieso nicht beizukommen also entschied ich mich nach jahrelangen, verzweifelten Experimenten für die einfachste Variante. Ich sah bleich und ausgelaugt aus, da diese Nacht mich zu sehr gefordert hatte. Sämtliche Träume schienen etwas gegen mich zu haben.  
Meine bernsteinbraunen Augen, die mir den Namen 'Amber' verpassten, sahen müde und farblos aus und die Augenringe darunter waren tief und lila. Ich schnitt diesem bedauernswerten Anblick in dem Spiegel eine Grimasse und ging schleppend aus dem Bad in mein Zimmer.

Natürlich hatte mich meine Mum gehört, da die Bodendielen ächzten und knarrten unter meinem Gewicht und dabei wog ich nicht wirklich viel..  
Ich dachte ich wäre schnell genug in meinem Zimmer um mich umzuziehen doch bevor ich die Tür schließen konnte hörte ich meine Mutter schon ein Stockwerk tiefer rufen.

Christine-Amber?? Es ist 20 Minuten vor Schulbeginn! Wann gedenkst du denn mal loszufahren Fräulein? Ich rollte die Augen und verzerrte das Gesicht als sie mich so nannte. Mal ehrlich so hieß doch heutzutage niemand!  
Bin gleich weg Mum. rief ich ihr zu, während ich die Tür mit einem Schlag zumachte.  
Ich verstand es nicht, wieso die ganze Welt es akzeptierte, dass ich meinen ewig langen Namen nun mal nicht mochte. Jeder nannte mich so nur meine Mutter war unter keinen Umständen bereit das zu akzeptieren.

Eigentlich wusste ich ja den Grund oder glaubte zumindest ihn zu wissen. Meine Mutter wollte mich Amber nennen und mein Vater hatte diese Idee mit dem ewig langen Namen, er war halt ein Engländer, da war so was glaub ich normal.  
Also verbanden sie das irgendwie. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie so die Erinnerung an Dad aufrechterhalten, weil sie fürchtete sie könnte ihn eines Tages vergessen.  
Auch wenn sie mir immer bestätigte, dass alles bestens sei wusste ich, dass sie nie über seinen Tod hinweggekommen war.

Ich seufzte und wand mich meinem Kleiderschrank zu, der vor Klamotten schier zu platzen schien.  
Ich wusste, dass ich heute recht spät dran war wie gewöhnlich und zog mir irgendwelche Klamotten raus in der Hoffnung, dass sie zusammenpassten. Eine dunkelblaue Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und eine rote Bluse würden meine heutigen Begleiter sein.

Als ich die Treppe hinuntergestolpert kam stand meine Mum schon mit verschränkten Armen vor der Anrichte in der Küche.  
Ich weiß, ja dass du es irgendwie immer schaffst doch noch pünktlich zu kommen aber könntest du dir, und mir nicht diese morgendliche Rennerei ersparen und früher ins Bett gehen und früher aufstehen? funkelte sie mich an als ich mir den rechten Ballerina Schuh über den Fuß zog.  
Mein Wecker klingelt doch schon um halb 7, Mum.  
Ja, wenn du dann auch noch aufstehen würdest.. sagte sie mit einem leichten seufzen in der Stimme.  
Ich sagte nichts mehr darauf, denn diese Diskussion war überflüssig da wir sie schon mehr als einmal geführt hatten.

Ich hüpfte mit dem Schlüssel in dem Mund und der Jacke über dem Arm zu meinem Auto, da der linke Schuh heute nicht so ganz wollte und fiel beinahe gegen die Tür. Die Jacke schmiss ich rücksichtslos auf den Beifahrersitz.

Der Motor stöhnte als ich den Wagen anließ und ich stimmte mit ein. Ich war froh, wenn er sich überhaupt beim ersten Versuch starten ließ. Das Auto, ein 67er Chevy Camaro, bekam ich von meiner Mum geschenkt, als wir hierherzogen. Mir war klar, dass wir nicht viel Geld zur Verfügung hatten und, dass das Auto schon die Grenze war was meine Mum ausgeben konnte.

Aber ich wünschte mir wahrscheinlich nichts mehr auf der Welt als endlich mal ein Auto, dass auch nach Auto aussah. Wir lebten nun mal nicht mehr im Jahr 1967.  
Ich legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr, oder kroch aus der Einfahrt.  
Noch blieben mir 13 Minuten um zur Schule zu kommen. Normalerweise brauchte ich für den Weg 15-20 Minuten je nach Verkehr aber irgendwie lag das Glück tagtäglich auf meiner Seite und ich kam dieses Jahr noch nicht einmal zu Spät in den Unterricht.

Auf dem Weg wurde der Himmel schnell dunkler und tiefschwarze Wolken wölbten sich über mir zusammen, die nichts gutes verkünden konnten.  
Langsam hatte ich wirklich genug von diesem furchtbaren Wetter. Normalerweise ist San Diego bekannt für seine wunderschönen Sonnentage, doch in letzter Zeit war das Wetter einfach grauenhaft.  
Jeden Morgen zog ich mich für warmes Wetter an in der Hoffnung es würde sich an meinen Kleidungsstil anpassen, doch natürlich wurde ich jedes Mal aufs Neue enttäuscht. Je weiter ich fuhr, desto dunkler wurde der Himmel über mir bis es schließlich kurz vor der Schule anfing zu regnen.

Was ein Glück hab ich an meine Jacke gedacht. Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz hinüber auf den Beifahrersitz schweifen auf dem die uralte, löchrige Jacke meiner Mum lag. Mann könnte meinen wir hätten nichts anderes. Leider war dem auch so.  
Auf dem Parkplatz der Schule schaute ich noch einmal auf die Uhr. Na bitte, noch 2 Minuten blieben mir, bis der Unterricht anfing. Wenn ich rannte reichte mir das vorne und hinten.

Ich brachte das blecherne Ungetüm zum Schweigen, stieg aus und zog mir noch in der selben Bewegung die Jacke über.  
Der Regen hatte sich innerhalb Sekunden verschlimmert und noch während ich über den Parkplatz rannte schüttete es heftig und ich wurde, trotz der Jacke, klitschnass.  
Mittlerweile kannte ich die Schule und ihre Gänge in und auswendig und so brauchte ich nur ein paar Sekunden um meinen Spint zu öffnen und meine Bücher rauszuholen. Kaum war das erledigt, fand ich mich auch schon im Unterrichtsraum für Chemie wieder.

Natürlich war unser Chemielehrer Mr. Browns schon anwesend und mahnte mich mit einem Kopfschütteln, doch noch hatte die Schulglocke nicht geläutet also ging ich seelenruhig zu meinem Platz.  
Die anderen schien es zu amüsieren, dass ich dank meiner Verspätung klitschnass geworden war, doch ich hatte meine eigene Methode, ihnen ihr Gelächter heimzuzahlen.  
Ich zog meine Jacke aus und hing sie mit einem kräftigen Schlenker über die Lehne meines Stuhles. Als ich saß schüttelte ich meine Haare wie ein nasser Hund.

Hinter mir hörte ich nur aufschreie und ´iiihs und wääh's´, was mich zum Grinsen brachte.  
Nachdem ich, den kichernden Schülern eine Dusche verpasst hatte, erntete ich noch einen zurechtweisenden Blick von Mr. Browns doch den Rest der Stunde wurde ich ignoriert.  
Chemie war wirklich kein Fach das mir besonders lag also war ich froh über die Ignoranz meines Lehrers. Am Ende der Stunde wurden wir noch für 5 Minuten länger dabehalten, da Mr. Browns unser stellvertretender Schuldirektor war der eine Ankündigung zu machen hatte.

Gelangweilt schon von den ersten 50 Minuten Unterricht an diesem Tag, versuchte ich mit wenigstens einem Ohr noch zuzuhören.  
So, liebe Schüler. Wie ihr sicher wisst, werden morgen einige Referendar Anwärter hier in die Schule kommen. Einer davon wird auch euer neuer Chemielehrer bzw. Lehrerin für die nächsten 4 Monate sein. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch morgen benehmt, höflich seid und die Leute auch grüßt, wenn ihr ihnen begegnet! Nur weil sie ein klein wenig älter sind als ihr, könnt ihr sie noch lange nicht mit "Hey, Alter wie gehts?" ansprechen.

Als Mr. Browns bei "Hey, Alter.." eine Geste machte, ging ein leises Lachen durch die Klasse. Dieser Mann war eindeutig zu alt um cool zu sein.  
Dann antworteten alle in dem selben, monotonen und gelangweilten Ton.  
Jaaa Mister Browns. Ein Glück war es damit auch endlich getan und wir durften zu unserer nächsten langweiligen Stunde gehen.

Am Abend gegen 18 Uhr war dann endgültig schluss mit lesen, Kopfnicken, so tun als würde man etwas aufschreiben und interessiert gucken.  
Nachmittagsunterricht war wirklich, grob gesagt, zum kotzen.  
Und es nieselte immer noch.  
Ich machte mich so schnell es ging auf den Heimweg und siehe da, kaum 11 Minuten später parkte ich meine alte Klapperkiste in unserer Einfahrt.

Ich konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie froh ich war als ich den Schlüssel in dem Schloss unserer Haustür herumdrehte und mein gemütliches Sofa schon in reichweite war.  
Doch soweit sollte ich gar nicht kommen. Kaum hatte ich die Tür geöffnet sprang mir meine Mutter schon förmlich entgegen.

Christin?! Du musst unbedingt nochmal los! Ich hab gerade bemerkt, dass die Milch schlecht geworden ist, du musst neue holen Schatz.  
Nicht, dass sie hätte fragen können nein, meine Mum befahl grundsätzlich immer. Ein "könntest du bitte?" Oder "würdest du so lieb sein?" nein sowas gabs nicht.  
Ich seufzte, legte meine Tasche in die Ecke des Flures und drehte mich auf dem Absatz um.  
Ich bin dann gegen 10 Uhr wieder da. Wenn ich sowieso nochmal in die Stadt muss, werd ich nochmal in der Bücherei rumwühlen. Mr. Cole verlangt bis Montag ein Referat über die Verhaltensweisen von Schnabeltieren., entgegnete ich ihr tonlos.  
Irgendetwas antwortete sie mir noch, doch ich war einfach zu erschöpft für heute um das zu registrieren.  
Also machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Während die Stunden in der Bibliothek verflogen und mein Kopf sich anfühlte als würden die Wörter aus den Büchern sich in meinem Gehirn anstauen, bemerkte ich beinahe nicht, dass es Zeit zum Aufbruch war.  
Es war schon fast 21 Uhr und ich musste los um noch alles zu besorgen, was mir in der Bücherei noch eingefallen war, denn momentan sah unser Kühlschrank ein wenig ausgehungert aus.

Ich war die Ausgaben sogar mehrmals durchgegangen, damit ich ja nicht zuviel Geld ausgab, denn besonders viel hatten wir nicht, denn das meiste ging für die Miete drauf.  
Ich packte die Bücher ein, die ich noch verwenden wollte, ging zur Verleihtheke und machte mich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Supermarkt 1 Block weiter.

Als ich die Straße entlangschlenderte kramte ich den Zettel nochmal heraus und überging nocheinmal was ich einzukaufen hatte. In der Ferne hörte ich schon, dass der Irish Pub, der sich 2 Häuser vor dem Supermarkt befand, näher kam. Bis auf die Straße hörte man das Klirren von Gläsern, lachen, rufen und ganz normales Gebrabbel der Schnapsleichen.

Ich ignorierte es, wie immer wenn ich Abends hier entlangkam.  
Ich rechnete zur Sicherheit noch mal alles genau nach und nocheinmal.  
Aus heiterem Himmel stieß ich gegen einen steinharten Gegenstand, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich mich mitten auf dem Gehweg befand.  
Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich auf dem Boden wieder und schaute erst einmal verwirrt um mich. Vor meinen Füßen stand ein junger Mann der unberührt auf mich herabsah. Gegen was konnte ich denn gelaufen sein?  
Es war wie eine Mauer gewesen, doch hier stand weit und breit nichts außer diesem Kerl.


End file.
